


It Takes Two

by Anonymous



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Alcohol, Bondage, Dom/sub, Hand Jobs, M/M, Marking, Orgasm Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 22:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16841350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Idea: Roman is a brat, he knows his limits but sometimes he forgets. Logan is a very loving dom, but sometimes Roman can push his buttons.





	It Takes Two

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Alcohol, dom/sub, marking, orgasm denial, handjob, bondage
> 
> So this was the first smut thing I wrote and it is a hot mess I know that.

-Roman liked to party especially after a fantastic performance and while his boyfriend would tell him to pace his drinks, Logan was not here at the moment. Roman had lost count of how many cups, shots, and bottles he had tossed, what he did know was that he wanted his boyfriend, so he found his designated driver and requested to go home. 

-Once home Roman went to their bedroom and got in bed, he started placing sloppy kisses over Logan’s face and chest. 

-Logan murmured and opened his eyes slightly, “Ro, what’s up,” he says groggily.

-Roman giggled and placed a very sloppy kiss to Logan’s lips, “I want you, sir,” he kept his voice as innocent as possible hoping that his use of Logan’s preferred Dom name would be enough to get him to comply

-Logan’s eyes shot open at hearing Roman’s tone but he also noticed the distinct taste of alcohol on his lips, “Roman are you drunk?”

\- Roman giggled and nuzzled into Logan’s neck placing sloppy kisses as he trailed down, “Maaaaayyybeeee,” he slurred.

-Logan rolled his eyes and pushed Roman off of him, “While I would love to indulge you brat, you are not sober enough to give consent.”

-Roman whined, “But, sir I want this.”

-Logan moved to turn on the lamp so that he could better inspect his boyfriend. Once the light was on he could see that Roman’s hair was a mess, his clothes were barely staying on, and he had a hickey on his neck. Logan sighed, “You know I tell you to pace yourself when you drink because you don’t handle alcohol well. The state you are in currently just supports my decision. Tomorrow, on the other hand, I will remind you of who you belong to.” He got off the bed and started undressing Roman so that he could be properly put in bed.

-Roman whined the whole time Logan undressed him, wanting more. Eventually, the alcohol finally knocked him out when Logan had gotten some pj bottoms on him. 

-Logan tucked Roman in and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek, “You’ll have regrets in the morning, brat.”

* * *

-Logan woke up first deciding to take a quick shower and wait for Roman to wake up. Not bothering being quiet because Roman deserved whatever punishment he got at this point. 

-Roman had started to wake up as Logan went about moving in the room and bathroom, “Lo, ssshhhhh, too loud,” he said then flinched at the pain his own voice caused. 

-Logan chuckled and came back to the bed not bothering with getting dressed. Once on the bed, he straddled Roman, who let out a little yelp. Then he leaned down and kissed Roman’s cheek, “Is this okay?”

-Roman whined, thrusting his hips to Logan, “Please sir.”

-Logan smirked and placed his head right next to Roman’s ear and whispered, “It seems you forgot who you belong to last night, brat.”

-Roman’s eyes fluttered open and his squirmed, “Wh–at do you mean, sir.”

-Logan moved and kissed the hickey that was on Roman’s neck, “Well I didn’t make this which means someone else did.”

-Roman blushed, “I’m sorry, sir.” He vaguely remembered dancing with a friend and jokingly asking her to mark him to get a rise out of his boyfriend. 

-Logan placed his forehead on top of Roman’s and looked into his eyes, “I’m not angry baby, I’m sure you did it for the purpose of what you wanted last night. But now I think it is my turn to remind you what it is like to be properly marked. Color?”

-Roman whined out, “Green sir.”

-Logan then moved off of Roman and flipped him over to his back

-Roman pliantly allowed it, leaving his back very exposed. 

-Logan straddled Roman’s hips and ground down once before leaning down and marking each vertebrae of his spine. Between bites and kisses, Logan would check to make sure Roman was still okay.

-Roman whimpered at the friction on his clothed ass and each new mark on his spine was followed by a high pitched moan, “More sir please.” 

-Logan chuckled, having left a sufficient number of marks on Roman’s spine and proceeded to get off and go to the closet to retrieve two ties. 

-Roman whimpered at the loss of contact but remained still, not wanting to ruin his chance of getting what he wanted

-Logan returned and commanded Roman to flip back over and he showed his boyfriend the ties, “Color, brat?”

-Roman’s eyes went wide as he anticipated the next moments, “Green, sir,” he practically moaned. 

\- Logan smirked and tied Roman’s wrists to the headboard before settling himself and a bottle of lube between his boyfriend’s legs.

-Roman’s body was shaking with excitement he was ready for whatever Logan had prepared. 

-Logan pulled down Roman’s pants and boxers then started to kiss and bit his way up Roman’s thigh. He sucked a particularly dark mark right next to Roman’s exposed cock.

-Roman was squirming and moaning incoherent things. He loved being marked and the fact that Logan was taking his time only added to the tension. 

-Logan moved his hand to Roman’s cock and started very slow pace while starting to mark up Roman’s other thigh.

\- Roman bucked his hips trying to get Logan to go faster

-Logan made a sound of disapproval and removed his hand, “Did I tell you to move brat?” 

-Roman whined, “No sir.”

-Logan returned his hand leaving his touch very light, nearly nonexistent, “If you move again, game over, brat. Do you understand?”

-Roman moaned, “Yes sir, please sir. I’ll behave.” 

-Logan returned to his original pace after getting confirmation that Roman understood. 

-Roman whimpered nearly sobbing, “Please mooooore sir.”

-Logan increased the pressure and the speed slightly waiting for Roman to adjust before taking it further. Trying to see if Roman could follow the rules for once in his life.

-Roman shifted his weight slightly trying to keep himself from moving too much. He couldn’t take it after a while and he thrust up into Logan’s hand.

-Logan smirked and removed his hand, “I said no moving, brat. I guess we are done here.” He go up off the bed to go and get dressed, keeping Roman tied up until the arousal subsided. 

-Roman whined he never actually thought Logan would deny him because he moved but here he was still tied to the bed trying to calm down and get his libido under control. His boyfriend would pay for that later. 


End file.
